


Day 1 - Naked Cuddles

by FrankiValerie



Series: 30 Day NSFW challenge [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Kinkmeme, Multi, naked cuddles, nsfw prompt, oc-otp, otp, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: I'll write this out properly later - basically daily prompt for 30 days, I'm trying to make it into chapters for one long smut fic that covers them all, we'll see how it goes.Time is limited, very shorts.





	Day 1 - Naked Cuddles

Jack woke to the familiar warmth of Caleb's arms around her. He had rolled in his few moments of waking to place gentle kisses on her shoulder, pressing his bare chest against her back. She smiled, pressing back against him, giving a soft moan; there was no greater soothing comfort than his skin flush against hers. He shifted slightly, snaking his arm under her pillow to wrap around her front and pull her close to him, squeezing her gently. She was safe here… protected, cosy in the bed they shared. He nuzzled against her neck and she laughed softly at his stubble tickling her skin then opened her eyes and turned her head toward him.

“Morning.”

His hand moved to her hip and he pulled her against him, his mostly hard morning wood against her, “morning gorgeous…”

She groaned low, giving a small roll of her hips, “ _ good _ morning, Big C…”

He growled low in her ear at her teasing motions, grasping her hip, “fuck I love how you move…”

she couldn't help but continue her motions, feeling that perfect cock of his grow steadily harder as she did “good dreams baby?”

He grunted, the nuzzling against her neck turning to soft kisses and intermittent nips, causing her to shudder and tremble. His voice a husky whisper, “dreaming of the night we met. Like I've been doing since then. Fuck, you drove me crazy…”

Jack inhaled deeply, dragging out that one final roll of her hips and loving how he responded to her, then exhaled a soft laugh, gently rolling to face him and drape her arm around his waist, “2nd best night of my life, C.” she then leaned to kiss him, softly, tenderly, her lips lingering on his, savouring his taste….. 

  
…. Tbc 


End file.
